Casa
by twirltheflag
Summary: Carman ends up stranded in New York when she tries to find a better life. As she tries to decided her next move, she sits outside a bodega - a bodega that would lead her to the home she's always wanted... and maybe even romance. Sonny/OC story for whatsername131. Language and humor. Rating may change later on.


Info and Part 1

Name: Carman Iglesias

Age: 16

Height: 5'3"

Looks: Waist length hair, usually worn in a braid. Brown eyes. Olive skin color.

Personality: Joker, fearless, laugh-loving, but ambitious, rarely looks before she leaps, and, when hurt, extremely angry and easily humiliated.

History:… You'll find out ;)

Now, let's begin…

…

Maybe I should've thought this through a little better.

I thought that with the money I had saved over the years, I could get to New York and afford a really cheap rent. How was I supposed to know that "cheap rent" would buy me luxury back in Florida?

And, after I found out I couldn't pay, some sad asshole stole my back pack. All my clothes, money, toiletries – everything was gone.

So there I was, in the middle of New York. No place to stay. Not enough money to get me anywhere, let alone back to Florida (not that I wanted to go back). Not even enough money for a food. I was flat broke.

I was stuck, wandering around, walking the sidewalks.

"At least things can't get-"

That's when the rain just let loose. It didn't even take the time to start off small; it just hit like Niagara Falls.

"Right."

I pull the hood of my sweatshirt up and kept walking.

Didn't do any good though. I was soaked through in no time.

When I got to the corner of a street, I looked around to get my bearings. From the looks of the surrounding apartments, I was in a less fancy part of town. There was really no one walking around. Probably didn't want to be in the rain. I, also, took a look at the store windows that surrounded me. There was a Mom and Pop shop behind me – a bodega, rather. Right next to that was a hair salon and across the street was a car and limousine service.

'What am I gonna do?'

I sat on the sidewalk, letting a puddle soak into my jeans.

I sat out in that rain, hope all but gone from my future.

…

'Man, that weather man gets worse with every passing day.'

Usnavi was, for once in his life, happy for Abuela Claudia's arthritis. It was the only warning he got about the impending rain that was starting to come down. Hence why, she forced him and Sonny to take jackets and the big umbrella.

Nobody was gonna come out of their apartments or work places until the rain stopped, so he and Sonny were gonna close up shop until the weather got better. Why sit in the bodega, bored out of your mind, when you can go home and have some of Abuela Claudia's chocolate caliente?

Of course, Sonny wasn't gonna complain about quitting work early… and he wouldn't until he found out that, unless the rain stopped before dinner time, he wasn't gonna get paid for the day.

As Sonny was grabbing his jacket, he looked out the bodega's window and saw a hooded figure just sitting out in the rain, getting drenched.

Now, Sonny, being somewhat of a flirtatious teenager, could, some how, tell that it was a girl.

Hey thought for a moment before grabbing a coffee cup and filling it with the dark, caffeinated liquid.

"That's going on your tab, Sonny."

"It's not for me, jerkface."

Usnavi wasn't bothered by the teen's snarky remark. He just asked, "Then who is it for?"

Sonny pointed to the figure outside, but it didn't gain any sympathy from Usnavi. "No way! You already got that Graffiti Punk following you around. You're not givin' out free shit to a bum."

"She's not a bum! She's a babe!"

"How do you know?"

"Man's intuition."

"What intuition? You're barely passing your classes."

The teen scowled at his cousin before Usnavi put his foot down and said that Sonny was not giving the bum – boy or "babe" – and café.

That's when the bodega's phone rang. Usnavi answered, "Hello."

"Usnavi?"

"Abuela?"

"Usnavi, you grab that niña out of the rain and get her inside! Give her some café, too. The Abril rain must be freezing her."

"… Si, Abuela."

He hung up and saw, by the triumphant look on Sonny's face, he had heard everything. "Don't get gallito."

Sonny finished filling the coffee cup, dropping two creams and two sugars in while Usnavi got his jacket on and grabbed the umbrella.

…

I was sitting in the rain when suddenly it stopped hitting me.

I looked and saw the edge of an umbrella hanging over me.

I looked behind me two see two guys. One was in his early twenties with a nice Van Dyke starting to come in. The other was no older than me, giving me a dorky smile and holding a cup of, what I assumed, was coffee.

"Uh… hi?"

"Hey, there."

"Hey." The dorky one handed me the coffee. I took it, slightly confused.

The older guy said, "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Yeah… I'm new in town."

"So we gathered. You got any place to stay?"

These strangers seemed concerned about my situation… maybe too concerned. What would they say if I told them the truth? Maybe they were pervertidos and were trying to pick me up for some sick threesome. Maybe there was a ruffie in the coffee, just in case I said no.

"Yeah, I got a place."

"Them why are you out here in the rain."

"… Maybe I like the rain…"

"… The maybe you have the dinero to pay for that café…"

Dammit.

"Lucky for you, our Abuela ordered us to get you out of the lluvia."

Abuela? Well, if what they said was true and they lived with their grandmother, how dangerous could these guys be?

...

Chocolate caliente - hot chocolate

niña - girl child

Abril - April

galliato - cocky

pervertidos - perverts

dinero - money

lluvia - rain


End file.
